


Tagebucheinträge eines Lords

by Aerosol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Fucked Up, Funny, Help, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Out of Character, Parody, Sexual Humor, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Aerosol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort auf seinem Weg, Harry Potter endgültig um die Ecke zu bringen...  Nachdem Voldemort endgültig zerstört wurde, findet man im Malfoy-Anwesen ein Tagebuch. Das Tagebuch, das er nach seiner Wiederauferstehung angefangen hat zu schreiben. Wer wissen will, was unser lieber Voldie alles in seinem beknackten Alltag erlebte, erfahrt ihr hier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Liebes Tagebuch,   
  
Hach, wie sehr habe ich das vermisst. Die Feder in meiner Hand, ein Büchlein voll mit blütenweißem Papier, dass nur darauf wartet, von mir, dem dunklen Lord, vollgeschrieben zu werden. Ich hatte schon mal ein Tagebuch, musst du wissen, doch Harry Potter, der ¨würg¨ Junge der ¨kotz¨ überlebte, hat es einfach zerstört! Und das nur weil der 16-jährige Teil meiner Seele ihm einen Basilisken auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Hätte ich ahnen können, dass er Drachen bevorzugt ?! Schließlich hat er beim Trimagischen Turnier auch mit einem dieser feuerspeienden Viecher kämpfen müssen, und soviel ich weiß, hat er deswegen nicht gleich einen Giftzahn in irgendein Buch oder die Brust eines Schülers gerammt!   
  
Nun, soviel dazu. Jetzt habe ich ja dich :D  
  
Du und ich mein kleines Tagebuch werden viel Spaß haben, glaub mir ;D   
Bei all den Hornochsen, ähm, ich meine natürlich Gefolgsleuten, mit denen ich mich Tag für Tag abgeben muss, ist es schön, wenigstens eine Person zu haben, bei der man sich über diese Schwachköpfe so richtig schön auslassen kann. Selbst wenn diese Person aus Papier, Leder und Tinte besteht...    
  
Ich hab' nun wirklich nicht viel Auswahl.   
  
Ich meine Lucius, in dessen Villa ich zur Zeit wohne, ist nicht gerade der Typ für tiefsinnige Gespräche. Als ich mal versucht habe, eine harmlose Plauderei mit ihm anzufangen, hat er sich die Fingernägel lackiert und mittendrin das Thema gewechselt :   
¨Oh je, schau dir nur meine Haare an! Und meine Haut erst, so faltig! Glaubst du ich sollte einen Schönheitschirurgen an mein Gesicht lassen... blabla-Haare-blubblub- Shampoo-blabla-alt-babbelbibbel-Krähenfüße-laberlaber-¨heul¨...¨   
  
Ignoranter gehts ja wohl nicht. (-..-)   
  
Dann habe ich es mit Bellatrix versucht. Nun, das war die wohl dümmste Idee, die ich seit langem gehabt habe... Natürlich konnte sie wieder nicht die Augen von mir lassen, den Mund bekam sie auch nicht mehr zu. Und außer den altbewährten Sätzen ¨Heirate mich endlich! ¨ und ¨Nehmt mich verdammt !¨ zusammen mit einem eindeutigen Tattoo auf ihrem Rücken, das sie mir ohne mein Einverständis einfach zeigte, indem sie sich ihr schwarzes Kleid vom Leib riss, erfuhr ich nichts neues von ihr. Sicher hätte ich sie etwas näher über ihr neues Tattoo ausfragen können, jedoch ließ ich es lieber da der Schriftzug ¨Hier aufsteigen bitte¨, nichts gutes verhieß. Über Pferde wollte sie nämlich ganz sicher nicht mit mir reden, geschweige denn ¨Reden¨im eigentlichen Sinne...   
  
Tja, alle guten Dinge sind drei, nicht wahr mein Tagebuch ?   
So begab ich mich letzten Endes zu Serverus.   
Gaaaanz schlechte Idee, Tagebuch, gaaaanz schlechte Idee.   
  
Der war nämlich gerade beschäftigt, einen Zaubertrank für seine ewig fettigen Haare herzustellen. Irgendwie tut der Kerl mir ja leid, schließlich besitzt er nicht die blonde, seidige Haarpracht unseres lieben Lucius, jedoch kann einem das Mitleid ganz schnell vergehen, wenn man so wüst beschimpft wird. Ja, du hast richtig gehört! (Obwohl, haben Tagebücher Ohren? Naja, egal :D) Ich, der dunkle Lord Voldemort, der berühmteste Absolvent Slytherins und Nachfahre von Salazar, wurde von Serverus Snape als ¨Tranfunzel¨ beschimpft! Und nicht nur als das! Er konnte mir dabei nicht mal ins Gesicht gesehen, sondern stand, mir den Rücken zugewandt, vor seinem großen Zutatenschrank.   
  
Dabei wollte ich nur ganz friedlich Hallo sagen :   
  
¨Hallo Serverus! Kann ich mit dir -¨   
¨Pferdefuß. ¨   
¨ Ähm, wie bitte? ¨   
¨Tranfunzel, Rattenschwanz...¨   
¨Sag mal, meinst du etwa mich ?!¨   
¨Schweinehintern.¨   
¨Also wenn du was an meinem Knackarsch auszusetzen hast, dann sag's doch gleich und -¨   
¨Fledermausmagen.¨   
¨Gehts noch ?! Du weißt doch ich hab' einen nervösen Magen, und nur weil ich deine Spaghetti Carbonara gestern Abend in den Müll gekippt habe, besitze ich noch lange keinen -¨   
¨Eselshirn.¨   
¨Hörst du jetzt mal auf, mich zu beleidigen !¨   
¨Und Schlangennase.¨   
¨Jetzt reicht's mir aber! Ich gehe, hoffentlich fällst du in deinen Kessel und ersäuft darin du -¨   
¨Ah! Endlich sehen wir uns, Krötenschleim.¨   
¨F*ck dich! ¨   
  
Mit einer Mordswut im Bauch stapfte ich angepisst aus dem Zimmer, und ließ den anscheinend ziemlich mies gelaunten Serverus wieder mit seinen besch******* Tränken alleine. Danach war mir wirklich nicht mehr zu Mute, mit jemandem aus meinem Gefolge ein Pläuschchen zu halten. Sehnsüchtig kam mir da mein altes Tagebuch in den Sinn, weißt du? Da konnte ich alles hineinschreiben und daraufhin ging es mir sofort besser. Und jetzt sind wir wieder vereint.  
  
Du und ich, das Tagebuch und sein Lord :D   
  
Wundere dich nicht, wenn ich sehr viel Verrücktes in dich schreibe, Tagebuch. Denn im Landsitz der Malfoys habe nicht nur ich ein Zimmer bezogen. Außer den Malfoys haben sich auch Serverus, Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz einquartiert. So muss ich jeden Tag äußerst unnormale, verrückte bis unglaublich bescheuerte Umstände über mich ergehen lassen. Dazu kommt noch, dass Draco gerade in Hogwarts ist und Narzissa sich für zwei Wochen auf einer Wellness&Beauty - Farm befindet.  Weißt du was das heißt, Tagebuch? ZWEI Wochen lang alleine mit diesen Spackos unter einem Dach. Das kann ja heiter werden...   
  
Oh, ich muss für heute Schluss machen, meine Kürbispizza mit Sardellen ist soeben eingetroffen. Was denn?  Der dunkle Lord muss sich schließlich auch von etwas ernähren... Und nach dieser Schimpftirade, fasse ich das Essen von Serverus nicht mal mit der Kneifzange an!     
  
In diesem Sinne gute Nacht, liebes Tagebuch.   
Hab dich jetzt schon total lieb gewonnen ¨knuddel¨  


	2. Suppenteller mit Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag mit Voldi und seinen Todesser-Vollpfosten. Enjoy!

Liebes Tagebuch,   
  
Heute wäre ich fast verreckt!   
Kein Scheiß. Mausetot!   
  
Und rate mal, wem ich diese Nahtoderfahrung zu verdanken habe!  
  
...Nein, es war kein Versuch von Bellatrix mich zu betäuben und dann in ihr Zimmer zu schleppen, um mich endlich vernaschen zu können!   
... Wow, du bist vielleicht versaut Tagebuch ;-)  
  
Ehrlich gesagt war es unser lieber Serverus, der mich an den Rand des Friedhofs brachte - Aber alles erstmal von Anfang an, damit du weißt wie der Tag an sich überhaupt verlaufen ist. Es war ein wunderbar friedlicher Morgen. Zwar versuchte der böse Koboldwecker, den Lucius mir zu Ostern geschenkt hatte , (¨Damit du nie zu spät zum Friseur kommst, Mylord¨... (-..-)... kein Kommentar) mich aus meinem wunderbaren Schlummerschlaf zu reißen, doch nachdem ich das Ding zweimal an die Wand geschmissen hatte, gab es endlich mit einem kläglichen Quietschen den Geist auf (Na, wer ist hier der Boss ;-) ).  
  
Doch dann musste ich sowieso aufstehen, weil mein Magen knurrte, und mir von unten bereits der himmlische Geruch von gebratenem Speck in die Nasenlöcher stieg. Also stand ich auf, gähnte erstmal ausgiebig und zog den kuscheligen Bademantel an, den Lucius mir gekauft hatte. Dass er die Farbe augekrebspink besaß und kleine weiße Schwäne einen Gürtel um meine Taille bildeten, störte mich nicht sonderlich. Hauptsache, der Mantel gab schön warm.  
  
Außerdem biss er sich so zumindest nicht mit dem hellrosa Farbton meiner Häschenpantoffeln. Dermaßen bekleidet schlurfte ich die Treppen hinunter bis in den ersten Stock, wo sich zu dem Speckgeruch nun auch noch Spiegeleier gesellten. In freudiger Erwartung stieß ich die Tür auf, nur um enttäuscht auf einen leeren Frühstückstisch zu starren. An diesem Tisch befanden sich die Spackos und Bellatrix, die sich alle zufrieden den Bauch hielten. Ungläubig starrte ich auf das Tablett, auf dem sich eigentlich das Essen hätte befinden sollen, jedoch zeigte es sich ratzeputzeleer. Nur ein paar einzelne Krümel waren von der hungrigen Meute zurückgelassen worden.   
  
... ¨buhu¨   
  
Ich hätte wirklich fast geheult. Jetzt ist man schon der Schrecken der gesamten Zaubererwelt, und dann wartet meine Rasselbande nicht mal 5 Minuten auf mich, bevor sie mit dem Futtern anfängt! Natürlich sackte meine Laune daraufhin ins bodenlose, und ziemlich angepisst setzte ich mich einfach an den Tisch. Wohlgemerkt, ohne mich vorher zu vergewissern, wer meine Tischnachbarn waren.   
  
Ein folgenschwerer Fehler, Tagebuch. Folgenschwer.   
  
Denn kaum hatten meine Boxershorts das Sitzkissen des Stuhles berührt, huschte ein schwarzer Schatten vor meine Augen und legte sich schwer auf meinen Schoß. Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, hatte Bellatrix ihren 60 Kilo schweren Körper prompt auf meine Beine verlagert. Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen sah mich die Besessene aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dabei entwich ihr ein leises, mädchenhaftes Kichern.   
  
... Ich muss dir was gestehen Tagebuch.   
Ich habe vor nicht vielem Angst. Weder vor Dementoren, noch vor Zombies, noch vor Lucius' Haarpflegeprodukten.   
Aber wenn dir eine sexistisch besessene Stalkerin, die du auch noch blöderweise aufgenommen hast und seitdem einer deiner treuesten Anhänger ist, dir direkt auf deinen Kronjuwelen sitzt und euch nur der dünne Stoff einer Flanell - Boxershorts trennt, würdest du es auch mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, glaub mir!   
  
Außerdem KICHERTE Sie!   
  
Eins sage ich dir, Tagebuch, eine kichernde Bellatrix Lestrange ist noch gruseliger als ein sadistischer Massenmörder mit 'ner Peitsche.   
Was tut man also, um der lästigen Bellatrix zu entgehen und dabei noch die Fassade eines eiskalten, unerschütterlichen Anführers beizubehalten?  
  
... Nun ja, ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, deswegen tat ich das, was wohl jeder getan hätte : Ich schrie wie am Spieß, packte das krümelige Tablett und donnerte es Bellatrix auf den Hinterkopf, sodass sie augenblicklich ins Reich der Träume abdriftete. Danach rannte ich wie von Sinnen aus dem Esszimmer, und begegnete Lucius, der gerade aus der Küche trat. ¨Na Sonnenschein, gut geschlafen? ¨ säuselte er zuckersüß.   
In diesem Moment war ich drauf und dran ihn umzubringen.    
  
Doch, gütig wie ich war, beließ ich es dabei, ihn nur solange zu würgen bis er bläulich anlief. Ein kleines bisschen besser aufgelegt, begab ich  mich danach wieder in mein Zimmer, und ließ mir erstmal ein Bad ein. Schließlich musste ich mir die Abdrücke von Bellatrix' Hintern von den Beinen wischen, nicht wahr? Nach zwei Stunden entspannten Badens, begab ich mich wieder in mein Bett. Nach dieser Aktion von heute früh, hatte ich erstmal keinen Bock, meinen missratenen Handlangern wieder gegenüberstehen zu müssen. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte ich in meinem Bett, und ab und zu an meinem Schreibtisch, aus dessen Schubladen ich ein paar Notrationen an Bertie Botts Bohnen hervorkramte. Traurigerweise hatte ich ja nicht einmal frühstücken können! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich bereits, dass es heute nicht schlimmer werden könnte.  
  
Doch ich irrte, liebes Tagebuch. Ich irrte gewaltig.  
  
Aus Frust hatte ich bald alle meine Notrationen bis auf die letzte Bohne verspeist, aber als der Abend kam, brummte mein Magen trotzdem unaufhörlich vor sich hin. Zögerlich schritt ich auf meinen puscheligen Häschenpantoffeln die Treppen hinunter, und trat zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in das Esszimmer. Dort saßen wieder all meine ¨würg¨ Mitbewohner beisammen, und auf dem Tisch blubberte ein großer Kessel unschuldig vor sich hin. Mit einem misstrauischen Blick erkannte ich, wie sie alle ausnahmslos die Hände auf dem Schoß gefaltet hatten, und mich erwartungsvoll anglubschten. Langsam näherte ich mich dieser Szenerie und setzte mich zwischen Serverus und Lucius, dessen Gesicht wieder dieselbe kalkweiße Färbung wie sonst auch angenommen hatte.  
¨ Was gibt's? ¨brummte ich ungehalten und deutete auf den brodelnden Kessel.   
¨Hühnersuppe.¨ antwortete Serverus.   
¨Wer hat gekocht? ¨   
¨Sev, mylord.¨ fügte Lucius wohlwollend hinzu.   
  
Oha.   
  
Seit 3 Wochen hauste ich bereits hier, und noch nie hatte Serverus in diesem Zeitraum Kochdienst gehabt. Außer vorgestern, als er die Spaghettisoße gemacht hatte, hatte ich ihn noch nie in der Küche hantieren sehen. Mit einem großen Löffel schöpfte ich mir Suppe in die Schüssel. Sie schien recht gut gelungen zu sein, und riechen tat sie gar nicht mal so schlecht. Schweigend starrten meine Todesser auf ihre nun vollen Teller. Es war so, als würden sie auf etwas warten. ¨Guten Appetit! ¨wünschte ich bedächtig. Sofort griffen alle zu ihrem Besteck und fingen an zu essen. Auch ich tauchte meinen Löffel in die vor mir dampfende Flüssigkeit und führte ihn rasch zum Mund.   
  
Das hätte ich lieber nicht tun sollen, Tagebuch, denn als ich die Suppe hinunterschlucken wollte, blieb mir etwas in der Luftröhre stecken! Verzweifelt rang ich krampfhaft nach Luft. Ich sah vor meinem geistigen Auge bereits Salazar Slytherin vor mir stehen, der mir die Hand reichte, um mich von dieser Qual zu erlösen. Doch kaum berührte ich seine Fingerspitzen, klopften mir Lucius und Serverus mehrere Male kraftvoll auf den Rücken, sodass ich doch noch die Kurve kriegte und die Suppe wieder ausspuckte.  Dabei spie ich auch das aus, was in der Suppenflüssigkeit zuvor verdeckt geblieben war.   
  
¨Bei Dumbledors verlaustem Bartwuchs! Welcher Idiot hat Hühnerkrallen in die Suppe getan!? ¨ polterte ich wütend los. Wurmschwanz deutete sofort auf die fettige Gestalt hinter mir (anscheinend hatte sein Trank nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erziehlt).   
¨Hast du den Verstand verloren Serverus?!¨   
¨Warum regt ihr euch so auf, mylord? Was wäre denn eine Hühnersuppe ohne Hühner darin? ¨   
¨Verflucht nochmal, das sagt man doch nur so Serverus!  Da sind keine echten Hühner drin! ¨   
¨ Das klingt aber überhaupt nicht logisch, mylord! ¨   
¨Zum Teufel mit der Logik! Kochen ist nicht dasselbe wie Zaubertränke mixen, du Horst! Du machst nie wieder Kochdienst, ist das klar?!¨   
¨Wie ihr wünscht, Herr.¨ entgegnete Serverus mit einem Achselzucken.  
  
Immer noch schwer keuchend, sah ich mich im Raum um. Alle anderen meiner schrägen Mitbewohner hatten inzwischen ihre Suppenteller wieder in den Kessel geleert, was der Koch mit einem finsteren Blick quittierte.  
  
Die ganze Sache ging so aus, dass wir uns alle was vom Chinesen bestellten, wobei mir der Muggellieferant begeistert die Hand schüttelte und in einer fremden Sprache auf mich einzuquasseln begann. Doch als er merkte, dass ich ihn überhaupt nicht verstand, ging er traurig von dannen, das Essen natürlich zurücklassend. ¨Aha, sowas esst ihr, aber meine preisgekrönte Suppe habt ihr nicht zu würdigen gewusst.¨ ließ Serverus schnippisch verlauten. Die ganze Truppe ignorierte das Gemaule des Tränkemeisters gekonnt, und mampften seelenruhig ihre gebratenen Nudeln und ihr Schweinefleisch.   
  
Ob sich manche noch mal nach mir erkundigten fragst du?   
Nee, natürlich nicht, was denkst du denn.   
Ich war ja nur halb über den Jordan geschippert und so, aber ich atmete wieder normal. Das schien der Meute ausreichend zu sein um mich wieder vollständig ignorieren zu können.   
  
Tja, liebes Tagebuch, und nun sitze ich wieder hier.   
Hach du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin dich zu haben. Du bist der einzige, der mich versteht.     
  
Gute Nacht, Tagebuch   
(ohne dich hätte ich die Anderen bestimmt schon längst massakriert (-..-) )

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo :D 
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte und ihr konntet ein bissl lachen.  
> Wie ihr sicher schon vermutet, wird diese Geschichte nicht unbedingt an Ernsthaftigkeit überquellen, drum, wer Lust auf etwas krassen Humor hat, der ist herzlich eingeladen weiterzulesen.
> 
> PS : Auch Kommentare sind immer gern gesehen/gelesen ;D


End file.
